


Seasonal Advice

by Dreamflower



Series: Shire Yule [15]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Hobbit Genealogy, Yule, mention of Bilbo and Frodo, opinionated maiden aunt, reams of good advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Dora writes a letter filled with Good Advice to her niece Daisy…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasonal Advice

 

SEASONAL ADVICE  


_Greenholes,_  
Hobbiton  
5 Foreyule, S.R. 1401 

_My Dear Daisy,_

_I am sorry to have to Decline your Invitation to spend Yule with you. But Frodo kindly asked if I would like to accompany him to Buckland this year. As I have not gone there since before Frodo came to live at Bag End, I feel that it is my Responsibility to do so this year. The poor dear still Feels Keenly Bilbo’s leaving, and I think it my Duty to give him my company on the Journey. And I will be a Steadying Influence for him, among all those Brandybucks!_

_I look forward, as well, to a Visit with Menegilda. As you know, her Health is not what it used to be, and she does not travel outside of Buckland any longer._

_As to your Queries about your other guests, it would be most Improper of you to leave Cousin Blanco off the List. He should be invited. While it would be most Awkward, as he has yet to Forgive young Folco’s thoughtless words, he would be Offended even further not to be asked. Trust that he will Decline the Invitation--his Affliction has made him very self-conscious, and he rarely accepts any Invitations these days, but it will Mollify him to be asked. The last time I spoke to his daughter Ivy, she said he had even given up Trying to find a Potion that would Grow Hair._

_You may also feel safe in inviting Togo and Betony Banks. I know that they have already Received and Accepted Invitations to the Great Smials this year. This will give them the Satisfaction of having an Excuse to turn you down, and you may feel that you have done your Duty in asking them. While I know that Togo was secretly amused at Folco’s Indiscretion at their wedding, Cousin Betony took it Greatly to Heart, and was very embarrassed._

_Of course, she had only herself to Blame--putting the Dessert before the Main Course is never Wise--and the Early Arrival of little Tolo would have Alerted anyone who was not already quite Aware of the Situation. After all, little Folco had no idea he was saying anything wrong. He never does._

_Speaking of Folco, I am Very Pleased to hear of his progress with his flute lessons. I knew the lad would have Talent, as you May Remember that I told you, and you may tell him from me that Aunt Dora is very Proud of him. I do hope that the Bolgers will be in Attendance at your Yule celebration. Little Fredegar is a Steadying Influence on Folco; between his Vigilance, and Folco’s flute, perhaps your son will be able to Refrain from saying anything terribly Insulting or Outrageous this year. I am enclosing two silver pence with this letter; please give them to him as his Yule gift from me, along with a Kiss and a Hug from his fond Aunt Dora._

_I hope that you are not Indulging yourself in the latest Fashionable Taste for Purple this year. It is not an Attractive Color for most, and it certainly would not flatter you. You will be far Better Served with a serviceable dark green gown. I also hope that you are being Reasonable in the matter of your Neckline. Remember that you are a Baggins, and Not a Took! I was most Appalled during my last visit to the Great Smials to see what sorts of things Lalia was allowing the lasses to wear there. Even some of the matrons were displaying far more Bosom than is Proper!_

_Finally, while it was Very Good of you and Griffo to bring your father to the Yale to live with you, please do not allow him to Run you Ragged. I am Dudo’s sister, and I tell you that if you Indulge him, he will play up his Poor Health for all it is worth. Be very brisk and Matter of Fact with him, and do not wait on him Hand and Foot. I tell you this for Your Own Good._

_I shall miss seeing you this year, but as I said, I think Frodo Needs me more. I Wish you all the Best for the Festive Season. Happy New Year, my dear._

_Affectionately Yours,_

_Aunt Dora_

 

**Author's Note:**

> According to the Family Trees in Appendix C, Dora is Frodo's aunt, sister of his father Drogo. Her niece is Daisy, daughter of Drogo's brother Dudo, and Frodo's first cousin. Daisy is married to a Boffin and has one son, Folco. In my personal fanon, young Folco Boffin has a tendency to innocently blurt out unpleasant truths, a tendency he never really outgrows.


End file.
